


Things spied in the dark

by Basilintime



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hermann has a kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, he has nothing to do with the sex though so like do not worry about that, momentary mention of Lars "The Bastard" Gottlieb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: Being forced to attend a gala in honor of Lars Gottlieb; Newton decides to try and prepare a surprise for Hermann and to test his previously denied hints that he might have a bit of an exhibitionist streak.He may get more confirmation than he expected when a stranger attending the gala seems to see them through a window.





	Things spied in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Newmann 2K18 Pornfest; under the prompt of semi-public sex/exhibitionism. 
> 
> German is translated in the notes at the end.

              Hermann hated most galas and fundraising events; full of men like his father who talked more about themselves and expected you to be fascinated. He hated but tolerated these events when they served a purpose. He loathed them when they were events held by his father that his presence was requested at using the official PPDC channels that made it almost impossible for him to refuse. He at least had Newton by his side; equally uncomfortable with the whole situation.

              Newton who hadn’t stopped squirming in his seat since they’d sat down at the table with people his father expected them to impress for the dinner portion of this event. Newton who made a quiet noise that drew Hermann’s attention and had him narrowing his eyes at him. He’d hardly eaten so there was every chance that Newton wasn’t feeling well. There was something about the flush in his face and the quiet sound that had Hermann suspicious as he recalled another event several months back now. Hermann rested his hand on Newton’s thigh under the table; tested him by sliding it up a bit further as the man sitting across from them went on and on about all the _amazing_ thoughts he had on the future of the PPDC.

              Hermann felt Newton tense under his touch, heard the quickening of his breath and then the complete cessation of breathing as he no doubt attempt to keep from making a sound that would give him away. Hermann was half tempted to trail his fingers up further; to brush them against Newton’s groin and really make him rethink his ridiculous behavior. He couldn’t fathom what had made Newton get ‘hot and bothered’ this time. There hadn’t been a word of German spoken all night which had been the trigger last time.

              “Please forgive me, Mr. Etuis, I fear Dr. Geiszler seems to not be feeling all that well. I would like to take him to get some air.” Hermann interrupted the man as politely as he could and the table’s attention were focused on them for a few seconds. Newton gave a nervous laugh as his face went red at being suddenly under the spotlight.

              “Yeah, you know, too much wine or something like that. Sorry, definitely need some air.” Newton muttered the words as he awkwardly got up from the table somehow managing to get the chair in front of him before there was any chance someone might notice the incriminating bulge of his pants. Hermann smiled indulgently as he stood up and took his time to straight his suit jacket while apologizing to the rest of the guests. Newton practically dragged him towards one of the doors off the dining area once he finally stepped away from the table and Hermann gave him a scathing look. Perhaps it wasn’t so much scathing as appraising as he slipped his arm around Newton’s waist.

              The hall they entered was mostly empty with a few people lingering in small groups. Hermann let himself be led for a while until they turned a corner where they were finally alone. He planted himself then; stood his ground even as Newton tried to get him to keep moving forward as though he had a destination in mind. Newton stumbled a little at his abrupt resistance and then looked back at him practically pleadingly. Hermann just leaned against his cane and made it clear they weren’t moving any further until Newton explained himself. Newton gave a soft whine as he moved to tug at Newton’s suit jacket; pressed close to hide his face in an unexpectedly shy manner.

              “Ok, dude, I know you know that I want to…you know. So, like, can we? I even spotted a room that would work perfectly earlier. It was closed off, marked for private events only but nothing was like listed on the schedule which means its empty but also still kind of, you know.” Hermann frowned as looked up at him with such need it was difficult to resist him. He leaned down to press a soft kiss against Newton’s lips which managed to elicit such an illicit noise from Newton that Hermann felt his cock twitch in response.

              “What on earth has gotten you so wound up this time, Dr. Geiszler?” Hermann had to take a second to clear his throat as his voice came out a bit husky with a hint of desire. That shy look came back to Newton’s face as he slipped his arms around Hermann’s waist to press close to him.

              “Weeellll…”

              “Newton.” Hermann pursed his lips, leaned to try and glance down the hall where he could hear voices carrying down to them. They may not be alone in the hallway for long and he could feel the press of Newton’s erection against his thigh. It wouldn’t do for them to get caught out here like this; Hermann would never hear the end of it if word got back to his father. Still, if he followed along with Newton’s plan to find somewhere private there was every chance the man would try to distract him from the subject on hand. Hermann wanted an explanation and Newton apparently realized this as he gave him another pleading look.

              “Ok, so…you hate these things and this is just some bougie bullshit for your dad so you really hate it. And I thought it’d be kind of a cute sexy present sort of thing if we could sneak away and fuck somewhere to help make the night go faster.” Hermann sighed as he nudged Newton gently to get him to start down the hall. Newton seemed to sag, well, most of Newton seemed to sag with relief that he was letting him take the lead again and pulled Hermann further down the empty hallway.

              “You didn’t take something, did you?”

              “What?! No!” Newton shot him an indignant look at the suggestion as he awkwardly walked down the hall seeming to be checking the room numbers as they passed them. The rooms were all conference rooms that had been in use earlier in the evening but had cleared out by now. “Can you just, like, trust me on this?”

              “We don’t have the time for this Newton. Even if you found us somewhere private, which is still completely inappropriate, we would only perhaps have enough time to take care of your…problem. Though I would love to help with that I would have preferred if this could have waited until we were somewhere I could _properly_ enjoy your company.” Hermann pursed his lips rather hoping no one would overhear this particular conversation. The hall was still empty for the moment though the voices seemed no further than they’d been a few moments earlier.

              “Ah ha!” Newton exclaimed as he stopped at a pair of double doors that did, indeed, have a ‘Reserved for Private Parties Only’ sign on the door. Newton pulled the door open and peeked inside before tugging Hermann along with him with him. The room was dark with a large conference table in the center of it. The wall opposite the door was all glass windows facing out into the empty outdoor courtyard.

              Snow was falling outside slow and lazy; everything covered in a dust of frost in the lights that lit along the pathway that meandered around a froze pond. It was oddly beautiful though hardly what he would call private. Granted, it was cold enough that it would be doubtful anyone would brave stepping out into that courtyard for long.

              “See, nice, huh? We can watch the snow outside while you give it to me.” Hermann rolled his eyes despite the fact that there was that stirring tension in his gut at the thought of it. Newton was working on shimming out of his pants as he plowed forward with his plan without any true thought to the details of it. Hermann moved over to where he was stumble to stand by the table and set his hands on Newton’s waist to still him for a few seconds.

              “You know I would love nothing more than to fully and extensively wear you out, darling, but I think you are failing to note that this is hardly the right set up for me to do so. As I said, I am more than willing to help you out with this but bending you over the table is hardly practical to do in a comfortable manner for you.” Newton gave Hermann another one of those shy looks that made him narrow his eyes in suspicion at him. This was more than a whim; Newton had apparently been planning it out for at least part of the evening if he’d already scouted out a room for them. “Is there something you’d like to tell me, Newton?”

              “So, yeah, you know how it took so long for me to get ready and you got all grumpy at me because I made us just a little tiny bit late?” Newton took Hermann’s wrists in hand as he talked and directed his hands to rest on his ass. Hermann gave it a soft appreciative squeeze and felt something hard brush against his thumb. He frowned as he felt and pressed against the end of the thing that seemed to be sitting below the base of Newton’s spine. “Oh god, Hermann…” Newton gave a truly lustful gasp and Hermann had the sudden realization just what he was feeling.

              “Dr. Geiszler, have you had a plug in all night?” Hermann swallowed roughly as Newton pressed against him. He felt a small sense of vindictiveness and he tugged lightly on the end of the plug; not enough to pull it loose but enough to bring about another one of those beautiful little whines of pleasure from his husband.

              “Yeah…yeah, god, and I thought I’d be good…but like, yeah like that, I’ve been going crazy basically…please just fuck me Hermms.” Hermann stood for a long time without answering; fingers moving the end of that plug around in small circles. Newton pressed back against his hands as he tried to tug at Hermann’s pants to get them open.

              “What on earth gave you the thought that this would be a good idea, liebling?” Newton fumbled a few times but got the front of his pants opened and he quickly worked to free Hermann’s arousal. Because, of course, how was he supposed to resist his husband when he was in this state? Who could have resisted Newton when he was panting like this, pressing back to practically fuck himself on a plug he’d clearly worked into place hours ago?

              “Well…you kind of gave a hint that…fuck, Hermms, you might be sort of into the exhibitionist thing before. So, I thought…hey, Hermann’s gonna be miserable at this thing tonight. Maybe he’d want to have a bit of fun…as a surprise in the middle…” Hermann did his best to swallow down his moan as Newton’s hands started to stroke him and he pulled a little more firmly on the plug. Newton gave a cry that was entirely too loud for where they were when it finally pulled free.

              “You need to stay quiet, love, people may still pass by in the hall,” Hermann said with a reprimanding tone. Newton gave him a look of pure exasperation as he pulled him into a kiss. Hermann backed Newton up the rest of the way to the table as their lips crushed against each other in pure need and desire. “If you don’t think you can stay quiet on your own I will need to make you stay quiet.” He spoke the words against Newton’s lips; held his gaze as Newton seemed to try and decide if he could manage. He leaned against Newton as he debated, set the plug carefully down on the table as Newton’s lips found his neck.

              “I can stay quiet.” The words were almost immediately followed by another groan as Hermann ground his hips down against Newton’s. There was a heavy moment of pause between them before they both started breathlessly laughing. “Okay…maybe not. Can’t help it with you.” Newton leaned back and gave Hermann a waggle of his eyebrows. His cheeks were still flushed with desire; lips slightly puffy from their kiss. Hermann marveled at him as Newton started to tug at his tie to get it freed from around his neck. “Here, use this.”

              “Are you certain?” Hermann frowned as he took the offered tie. It was a nice tie and he rather liked it on Newton. He heard Newton give a dramatic sigh at his hesitation and he took the center of the tie and unnecessarily chewed on it.

              “There, already ruined. Come on and hurry up. I thought you said we don’t have a lot of time and I’ve literally been thinking about you inside of me all night.” Newton gave a shrug as Hermann just shook his head. He glanced towards those panes of glass but the courtyard still stood silent and empty outside. The orange glow of the lights spilled into the room but it seemed to barely reach them there. Hermann let the tie slip into Newton’s mouth before pulling the end back behind his head to tie is securely there. Newton said something in a muffled voice and leaned himself forward on the table while wiggling his ass against Hermann’s groin.

              “Du bist immer so ungeduldig.” He purposefully switched into his native language as he gave Newton a small smack on his ass. Newton’s muffled moan dissolved the rest of Hermann’s patience as he took himself in hand so he could guide his length into Newton. Both of them cursed under their breath then; Newton’s muffled and unintelligible and Hermann’s rough and breathy. Hermann started with a few slow thrusts; pulling almost entirely out of Newton before shoving his hips forward until the table complained a little against the force.

              Eventually he quickened his pace, hands holding onto Newton’s hips tightly as he thrust quick and rough into him. He kneaded Newton’s ass with his hands; admired him stretched out on the table still half dressed and gagged in the soft lamp light. At one-point movement caught his attention and Hermann watched through half lidded eyes as a small group of men stepped out into the courtyard close to their bay of windows. They all lit up cigarettes, huddled down in their jackets as they smoked and talked. Their voices managed to faintly carry through the glass that divided them. It was unlikely any of them could see them back in the center of the room; the darkness hiding them away against the relative brightness of the courtyard.

              “Hermms…there’s…” Newton had slipped his gag out of his mouth at some point; voice breathy and full of want. Hermann snapped his hips forward a bit quicker and managed to drag a moan that Newton wasn’t entirely able to muffle in time.

              “I see them, darling.” One of the men had strayed away from the others; had wandered towards their window where he leaned a bit close to the glass. If he saw them he didn’t give any immediate sign of it as he stared for a few moments before pulling away again. Hermann reached down and found the knot of the tie at the back of Newton’s head. He gave it a gentle tug to express his desire and then carefully pulled Newton up to stand; hips still pressing into the table but more completely on display. “Glaubst du, er hat es gesehen, meine Süße?”

              Newton gave a soft moan; bucked back against Hermann as he caught his name slip through the cloth of the tie. Hermann wrapped an arm around Newton’s waist; held him there and pushing his shirt up so his flush and erect cock would be visible. The other men were heading back inside seeming to decide it was too cold to finish their cigarettes. The one stayed though; lingered and waved them off with some assurance he’d join them later. Hermann nuzzled against Newton’s neck; felt his husband’s hands reach back to pull at his hips in encouragement for him to keep going. Hermann did so even as they watched the man sidestep back towards their window, stand there staring in with an uncertain look before stepping a bit closer. He stood there casually, the cigarette hanging from his lips as he pulled his jacket tight around himself.

              “Oh, ich denke er kann dich sehen, Liebste. Er mag was er sieht; genug, um die Kälte sogar zu riskieren. Natürlich würde er ... du bist so schön so." Hermann whispered the words in Newton’s ear; heard his high whimper as he struck just the right spot inside him. Hermann aimed for it again; thrust his hips against Newton relentlessly as the man glanced around for a moment outside though his focus seemed to always return to the window.

              Hermann let his hand slide down along Newton’s stomach before taking his erection in his hand. The head of it was slick with precum and Hermann brushed his thumb over it as Newton thrust into his hold. Hermann pressed his lips to Newton’s neck, sucked on a patch of skin there as he stroked him in time with his thrusts.

              “They all would want you like he is wanting you now, darling. But you are mine and mine alone. He may go back to his room later tonight; may think of you and create his fantasies where he is the one fucking you instead of me. You will still be mine though and any fantasy he can build in his mind will never live up to how amazing you are. How perfect it feels to have you quivering underneath me or the way you fill me when you fuck me instead. He will always just have this…just a shadow of you.” Hermann gave Newton’s cock a squeeze with his hand; closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to hold off from that building crescendo that was trying to release too early. “Gib ihm, was er will, liebling.”

              Newton gave a muffled cry that the tie did nearly nothing to quiet as he arched against Hermann. Pressed back against him as he came warm and sticky over Hermann’s hand. Hermann looked towards the window and found the man still standing there though someone else had stepped out with him once more. He seemed caught off guard by the unexpected company as Hermann pushed Newton back down onto the table gently; hand moving in small circles on his back as he panted beneath him. The man sidestepped, situated himself with his companion so that he was still facing the window and the new stranger was turned outward towards the courtyard. If he could see them he apparently had decided not to share it with his friend.

              Hermann leaned a little further forward, resting his hand on the table to hold some of his weight as he continued to thrust against Newton who was whispering encouraging little words of adoration at him. It didn’t take Hermann long, not with Newt beneath him and with that thought in his mind that they were still being watched. He gave a low moan as his hips shuddered slightly and he pushed once more, deep into Newton, as he came. Hermann stilled as he felt the world return to its orbit around him and he carefully pulled out of Newton to free him from his position pressed against the edge of the table.

              Newton stood carefully, turning to face him as he pulled Hermann into a tight embrace as they both caught their breath. Hermann glanced towards the window and saw the retreating form of the man as he headed back inside with his unaware friend. Hermann held Newton tightly as he pressed gentle kisses against his lips while praising him ineloquently in his haze. Eventually them moved to put themselves back together, carefully cleaning themselves with some Kleenex that they were fortunate enough to find sitting on a side table.

              “Did you have a plan for what to do with this for the rest of the night?” Hermann picked the plug back up from where he’d places it as Newton did his best to dab the white stains off his shirt. They should have perhaps taken more care with their clothes. Newton glanced up at him as he held the plug out towards him and gave a confused look.

              “Oh…uh, no. I hadn’t really thought that far?” Newton said it sheepishly and Hermann could see that blush darkening his cheeks once more. Hermann pursed his lips to keep a smile from slipping through as he stepped close to him, tilting Newton’s chin up to sneak another kiss.

              “Then I suppose there’s no avoiding it. It will have to go back where it was.” Hermann raised an eyebrow at him in question. Newton blinked and then gave a soft laugh as he leaned his forehead against Hermann’s shoulder. “Only if it will not be too uncomfortable. I suppose we could find a place to dispose of it discreetly.”

              “Um, no, that’s one of my good plugs. I will hold onto it if you will do the honors.” Newton huffed lightly as though he thought Hermann was being ridiculous.

              “Oh, my pleasure, darling.” Hermann lowered himself carefully to his knees; Newton taking his cane for him. Hermann pressed a kiss to Newton’s hip before pulling him close to carefully press the plug back in place as Newton gave another soft gasp above him.

 

              They had returned to the party once they were cleaned up and presentable according to Hermann’s standards. Newton’s lower back ached slightly in that pleasant way that came with the thorough fucking. It wasn’t that slow ache or the plug resting inside of him that had Newton feeling flush now as they stepped back out to where people were standing around talking and dancing. His tie was shoved in his pocket as they’d deemed it a lost cause for the rest of the night. It had been dampened with his saliva and crumpled awkwardly where it had been knotted together.

              No, it was the fact that he now knew, without a doubt, that Hermann had a _thing._ He wasn’t entirely certain Hermann was even aware of the fact that he had a definite exhibitionist kink or not. He had always had a set list of rules for public displays of affection but those had just gone out the window rather literally back in that room. The way he pulled Newton back against him almost like he was showing Newton off to the man out in the courtyard. The things he’d said that had, quite honestly, made Newton’s heart beat even faster in his chest with a weird soaring sense of pride.

              Newton had excused himself from some stuffy pointless bragging session with some rich friend of Lars a few moments ago. Had decided he needed water or something to drink that might be somewhat hydrating. Hermann had watched his walk away with an expression that seemed practically downright lewd to Newton though no one else around them seemed to think so. Maybe Newton’s perception was a bit colored at the moment by the bruised feel of his hips from where he’d been pressed against the table.

              Newton gratefully took the punch that was offered and turned around to try and find a place he could stand for a few seconds without being pulled into more pretentious braggartry. He almost ran into someone and he mumbled an apology as he looked up to see who he’d about taken out and froze. The man from the courtyard was staring down at him in a similar state of shock as Newton felt a blush creep up into his face.

              “Ah, ha ha, oh man. Sorry about that. Ha, yeah, clumsy. Watch where I’m going, right? Ha ha.” Newton laughed a little too loud as he patted the guy on the shoulder. The guy was starting to smirk a little at him and Newton felt an embarrassed flush of nerves as he moved to sidestep around him. Hermann came into his view and Newton gave him a wide-eyed look in an attempt to convey that they should both just disappear in the other direction as quickly as possible. Hermann looked past him to give the man a friendly smile instead as he caught Newton by the shoulders and turned him back around.

              “Dr. Walters, isn’t it? I believe I remember you from several years ago at one of the galas to help fund the research into the drift technology.” Hermann reached out to shake the man’s hand before letting his arm slip around Newton tightly. Newton gave him a slight look, cause yeah, Hermann was definitely doing this right now. “This is my husband, Dr. Newton Geiszler.”

              “Ah, yes, I recognized you…from the papers. It’s quite a feat the two of you managed to achieve; aiding in the end of the war. The closing of the breach.” At least this guy seemed just a flustered as Newton felt even if Hermann looked like he was cool as a fucking cucumber. “It is good to see you again, Dr. Gottlieb. And a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Geiszler.”

              “Yes, unfortunately we were just preparing to leave for the evening. Perhaps we can catch up another time. I assume you are still at Yale?” Walters’ eyes lingered on Hermann for a few moments and Newton stood up a little straighter, squared up his shoulders as he slipped his arm around Hermann in turn.

              “Yes I am. It would be great to get caught up sometime. Congratulations, by the way, on your marriage. You can see it on both of you how happy you are together.” Newton looked down at his shirt quickly at the comment afraid they’d maybe left some incriminating stain on the blue fabric while getting cleaned up in the dark of the room. There were a few spots that if someone squinted and looked at a little too closely may raise a question or two but could easily be explained as him being a messy eater. Unless you were one of the three people who apparently definitely knew how they’d gotten there. Newt looked up to find that Hermann had finally had the common decency to blush as Walters gave them a knowing smile. “I hope you two both have a wonderful night.”

              Having apparently won the upper hand Walters gave them a wink before excusing himself and disappearing into the crowd. Newton let himself breath again as he turned to give Hermann a small glare as his husband took his punch from him and sipped at it with an innocent expression.

              “You _know_ him?”

              “I didn’t recognize him out in the courtyard. I only realized who he was when you two nearly had your collision.” Hermann gave soft shrug though he eyed Newton with that look of a shared secret between them. Just a touch mischievous, a crinkling at the corner of his eyes as he gave him a once over that made Newton contemplate whether or not they could get away with sneaking off twice in one night. “Now, are you ready to head back to our hotel?”

              “Oh, you were serious? I thought we had to stay until that big dedication thing for you dad.” Hermann cleared his throat awkwardly as he glanced back towards the front of the room where a small stage was set up with a projected sign on the wall declaring that this was the ‘Blah blah blah’ gala for the dedication of the ‘bullshit award’ featuring Lars Gottlieb as the guest of honor. Newton hadn’t really paid attention to that. Hadn’t really had the attention to pay to it most of the night. Couldn’t bring himself to care now other than he knew that Hermann could get in trouble if they ducked out too early.

              “Yes, well…I may have just angered the guest of honor by talking about the critical failures of the wall and how it had never been a viable option. So…there is no time like the present.” Newton gave a snort of laughter as he stole the punch back to set it aside on the table before taking Hermann’s free hand in his. He let Hermann lead this time; followed him through the crowd to try and sneak back out of the door. Lars spotted them and started towards the two of them with a look of barely contained fury on his face but someone stepped in front of him at the last second.

              “There’s the man of the hour! I was hoping to get a chance to talk with you, sir. I’m Dr. Walters and I am such a fan of your work on alternative methods for-“ The words were lost to the murmur of the crowd as Lars looked about ready to shove the man out of his way. Newton glanced back behind them as Hermann kept excusing them through the groups of people. He was using his cane to gently but firmly tap at people’s calves to get them to move a bit quicker before Lars decided it was worth it to continue his pursuit. Lars glared after them as Walters turned to give an amused look as the two of them finally broke free.

              They paused just long enough in the lobby to gather their coats and bundle up quickly and messily before breaking out into the cold night air. The snow still fell slow and steady but the sidewalks were freshly plowed and clear. Hermann pulled him into a kiss then, holding him close as he they clung to each other in a strange exhilaration. Hermann wrapped his ridiculous parka around them both as he held Newton close, used the privacy given by the oversized coat to gently squeeze his ass like he had back in the dark space of the conference room. Newton got a fresh reminder of the plug settled snuggly inside him and hoped any flush in his face could be excused as a side effect of the cold to any observers.

              “Well, Dr. Walters was good for something,” Newton said with breathless amusement as they broke out of the kiss though he stayed snuggled close in the warmth of the parka. “Time to go back to the hotel room?”

              “Yes, I believe so, my darling husband. Though I enjoyed earlier I think I would much rather have complete privacy for the things I’d like to do to you next.”

**Author's Note:**

> _You are always so impatient._   
>  _Do you think he saw it, sweetheart?_   
>  _Oh, I think he can see you, love. He likes what he sees; enough to even risk the cold. Of course, he would ... you are so beautiful like this._   
>  _Give him what he wants, darling._


End file.
